Wish Me Luck
by flitcwick
Summary: Quick one shot of how I envisioned James and Lily's get together. Pure fluff. Rated T for language.


**Just a fluffy little one shot on a picture I saw that burdge drew (the link to the picture is on my profile). It's not a necessity to know the picture though, so continue on.**

* * *

><p>"Come<em> on<em> Lily" Alice whined beside her. They were walking down to the Quidditch Pitch together to see the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff game. It was the House Final, and if Gryffindor won then it would be their third victorious year in a row. Unsurprisingly, it would also be the third year that James Potter was Captain for said team.

"No, Alice," Lily argued. Her friend pouted at her and Lily rolled her eyes.

"But Lily," Alice moaned, grasping the redheads arm firmly. "I don't want to be an Auror without you!".

"And I don't want to be a third wheel while you and Frank are flirting." she replied calmly and adjusted her house scarf. Alice hit her lightly,

"We will not be flirting!" she protested. "He will be our bloody instructor, it's all business."

Lily scoffed. "Remember Christmas two years ago? You said the exact same thing when you asked me to come with you and Frank to study. Except I don't recall you telling me that "studying" was guarding the door of the Heads Office while you shagged on the desk!"

Alice blushed bright red and Lily laughed.

"I'm sorry," the redhead said, though her smile never left. "But you can't expect me to do that for you again in the Auror's training facilit-"

Lily was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She stopped her sentence and looked around to see who it was. Alice gave an amused look at the person who put the conversation on hold. She squeezed Lily's shoulder before walking ahead to join some friends.

Meanwhile, Lily's breathe had caught in her throat. It's not like she never saw him in his Quidditch uniform before, but this time he was especially dashing. His amused hazel eyes twinkled down at her behind his glasses and there was this enticing smell of polished leather and fresh wood coming off him. His grin was infallible and as always, cocky, but had become endearing over the last year. He was at least a head taller than her, but she thought (not for the first time) his height was more attractive rather than annoying.

He winked at her and her stomach flipped uncomfortably.

"Wish me luck, Evans," James Potter grinned, and turned away. Lily got a nice view of his backside, and the heat rushed to her face when she realised she hadn't replied to his statement.

"Good luck," she muttered, raising her hand and staring at his retreating figure. She sighed inaudibly and kicked herself. Bloody hell, this was getting out of hand. First, she and James were barely acquaintances, who only had the occasional chat. Next was that horribly awkward stage where neither party didn't know how to act in front of the other. Then a strange yet brilliant friendship bloomed between them, allowing Lily to become an honourary Marauder and James to be one of her closest friends. But now, Lily blushed whenever he randomly complimented her, instead of brushing it off like she usually would have done. She found herself laughing more easily around him and almost always subconsciously checks herself in the mirror before walking into the Grand Hall for breakfast. It was almost as if she -

Wait a minute, she didn't?

Oh God.

Oh_ no no no no._

_Shit._

Of _fucking_ course she had to fancy Potter. Life was always that unfair, making her like a close friend rather than some celebrity or stranger in a bar. To be honest though, James was wonderful. He was smart, talented, knew her like no one else. He always knew how to make her laugh even in the toughest of times. They had fifty billion inside jokes and her transfiguration book is filled with thousands of conversations the pair have when they are bored in class. He was there for her when her parents died, and likewise for him when his mother became fatally ill. Lily waits for him and the rest of the Marauders once a month, waking up early so she can make sure Remus's mother is okay and to bring the boys a ship ton of coffee so they can get through the school day. She loved the way that he always has to slam his hand against something when he was laughing really hard, and that one cow lick on the top of his head that never fails to amuse Lily. And how he always made a special effort to make her feel included, even when the boys were talking about secret-Marauder-stuff. No, James Potter was definitely not the worst person to fancy.

Lily paused and sneaked a peak at the man in question, who was laughing with Remus and Peter at the entrance to the pitch. She particularly liked the way he made friends with the pair. Sure they were his roommates, but they would've normally been classed as unpopular, and James could've just ignored them and went his way with Sirius. But he didn't, and Lily couldn't not say that made him ten times more attractive.

Lily then came to a sudden decision. It was risky and dangerous and could possibly ruin Lily and James' friendship altogether, but now that she knew the truth, she knew she couldn't just carry on as if she didn't fancy James. These last few weeks had been terrible, and she never wanted to relive them.

So she looked sideways to see if Alice was nearby and bit her hand. She then gathered her courage and walked friskily towards the chatting trio.

Just as she reached him, Remus and Peter left and James turned away. Thinking that she'd loose the frayed bravery she had suddenly claimed, she desperately yelled: "Oi Potter,"

He looked around and she grabbed his arm and drew him close to her. His eyebrows shot into his hairline but he hadn't time to say anything though because the next second Lily had her arms around his neck and her lips crushed against his. He seemed too shocked to do anything for a second, but reciprocated after a moment while his hands sneaked around her waist.

The kiss was sensational. It completely took her breath away, and the only reason she didn't gasp embarrassingly against his mouth was because of her rock-solid will. They stayed that way for a few moments, gathering a small crowd as their lips moved in sync.

She reluctantly stepped back and was pleased to see that she had finally wiped that smirk off his face.

"Good Luck," she said breathlessly. She spun on her heel and walked off, head held high. She refused to acknowledge the confused looks the students sent her way.

A knowing simper was donned on Alice's face when Lily returned, but she ignored it. They made their way to the crowds and while they watched and cheered and yelled, a small smile never left Lily's face.

Needless to say, Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup that year.

* * *

><p><strong>Its always been a personal headcannon of mine that Lily was the one to make the first move.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! If you wouldn't mind leaving feedback, so I know whether I should continue writing, thank you**


End file.
